fabianpediafandomcom-20200215-history
Plants vs Zombies 3
(In this universe Garden Warfare doesn't exist) Plants vs Zombies 3: The sequel to the sequel is a the 3rd game in the series which has a combination of aspects from both the games. In other words it is the ultimate Plants vs Zombies Plants for the Worlds Ocean *Tangle Kelp *Lilypad *Sea Shroom *Cattail *Iceberg Lettuce Antarctica *Snow Pea *Ice Shroom *Winter Melon *Chilly Pepper World War 2 *Cherry Bomb *Doom Shroom *Torchwood *Coconut Cannon *Repeater *Gatling Pea Ancient Greece *Potato Mine *Hypno Shroom *Garlic *Snapdragon *Lightning Reed Ancient Africa *Bonk Choy *Threepeater *Magnet Shroom *Bloomerang *Chili Bean *Squash DLC So far their has only been one DLC called Garden Warfare. It features a re-appearance from Ancient Egypt aswell as all new plants (with one PVZ 1 plant) Worlds The worlds included in Plants vs Zombies are: The Pacific Ocean, World War II, Antarctica, Ancient Greece, Ancient Africa, And a re-appearance in the first Plants vs Zombie 3 DLC of Ancient Egypt Plants Spikeweed Although Spikeweed grew up on the seedy side of town,his acupuncture business has been blooming. Hockey is Spikeweed's obsession. He's got box seat season tickets. He keeps close track of his favorite players. And he consistently cleans up in the office hockey pool. Just one problem: he's terrified of pucks. Spikeweeds pop tires and hurt any zombies that step on them. Spikeweeds destroy rolling objects Cost: 100 Recharge: fast Area: Tile Damage: Normal Special: can't be eaten by zombies. Weakness: crushed by rolling zombies. Snow Pea As a professional table tennis player, in the off-season he also enjoys skiing, playing the bongos, and spelunking. Folks often tell Snow Pea how "cool" he is, or exhort him to "chill out." They tell him to "stay frosty." Snow Pea just rolls his eyes. He's heard 'em all. Snow Peas fire frozen peas making it hard for zombies to advance. RANGE: Straight Sunflower Sunflowers are essential for you to produce extra sun. Try planting as many as you can! Sunflower can't resist bouncing to the beat. Which beat is that? Why, the life-giving jazzy rhythm of the Earth itself, thumping at a frequency only Sunflower can hear. After the release of her first major Youtuber video "Zombies On Your Lawn," Sunflower's Youtuber channel has been bursting with fun. She is currently putting the final touches on her reality show TV pitch "Sunflower Thinks She Can Dance." Cherry Bomb Cherry Bombs can blow up all zombies in an area. They have a short fuse so plant them near zombies. "'I wanna explode," says Cherry #1. "No, let's detonate instead!" says his brother, Cherry #2. After intense consultation they agree to explodonate. The Cherry Bomb Brothers attempted to start their own band. "We tried to figure out what the sound would be, but we kept explodonating speakers, stages, fans, and of course, zombies. Look for our LP next year." Acepearagus Aspearagus dresses up as himself on Halloween. He’s that fearsome. Aspearagus shoots stalks from a healthy distance. Chili Bean Chili Beans deliver a crippling bout of gastrointestinal distress. He's not blushing, he's trying to hold it in. Usage: on eaten Special: eating zombie is destroyed and releases stunning gas Lilypad Lily Pads let you plant non-aquatic plants on top of them. Lily Pad never complains. Lily Pad never wants to know what's going on. Put a plant on top of Lily Pad, he won't say a thing. Does he have startling opinions or shocking secrets? Nobody knows. Lily Pad keeps it all inside. Zombies Zombie Bull Can launch his zombie rider past most of your defenses. ''Cowboy Imp'' Gets launched past all but the tallest plants, then proceeds on foot. Had dreams about becoming a rodeo clown, but then found the clown make-up to just be too creepy. Christmas Swashbuckler Zombie (only appears during PVZ Feastivus) Swings in on a rope to lane midway onto your lawn. He swashes. He buckles. But, he also writes home every third Sunday and sends brains and treasure via post. He's a good zombie at heart. Football Zombie Football Zombie makes the big plays. Football Zombie gives 110 percent whenever he's on the field. He's a team player who delivers both offensively and defensively. He has no idea what a football is. Category:Plants vs Zombies